The Life of Ziuma Sarutobi
by ZeroZi
Summary: The story of young shinbo finding is place and living his life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It was a bright and sunny day, only some clouds in the sky. Villagers all around town were talking, doing business, and various other things. I was enjoying the day... in class but it's not a boring class, mind you. I'm a student at the Ninja Academy in my home village The Village Hidden in the Leafs. My name is Ziuma Sarutobi and I'm 12 years old. And this is my life as a Shinobi.

Suddenly the classroom door flew open and a yellow, spiky haired kid was thrown into the classroom, tied up. It's my friend, Naruto Uzamaki. I smiled to myself, thinking 'Wow I can't believe he got caught, Iruka must be pissed'.

Our Sensei Iruka Umino walked in, angry at Naruto for skipping class.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto" Iruka sounding disappointed in him."You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you have another chance and you're messing up again."

Naruto huffed and turned his head having an attitude. Sensei looked like he was about to blow a fuse, and then he look and pointed at the class "Fine, because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will have to review the Transformation Jutsu."

Everyone in the class groaned expect me, I chuckled to myself. To me the Transformation Jutsu was a piece of cake.

We all lined up in front of the class. Iruka Sensei leaned against his desk and asked us to step forward when we are called upon, and do the Transformation Jutsu. It was my turn, after me it was Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and then Naruto.

"Ziuma Sarutobi." Iruka called me. I stepped forth and made the Tiger hand sign, and in a puff of smoke, transformed into 3rd Hokage. Iruka smiled looking impressed "The 3rd Hokage! Very good Ziuma."

I transformed back and got back in line. Iruka then called Sakura Haruno, who stepped forward and spoke "Sakura Haruno here! Ok, let's do it." She transformed into Iruka, and he smiled "Transformed into me, good."

Then she ended the Jutsu and cheered a little "Hey Sasuke did you see that?" Sasuke did not answer. Iruka called Sasuke up next, he walked up and Transformed into Iruka "Good."

Iruka replied as Sasuke ended the Jutsu and Naruto was called afterwards. Shikamaru Nara spoke feeling really annoyed "This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Ino Yamanaka spoke right after him with the same attitude as Shikamaru "Yeah we always pay for your screw ups."

"Like I care." Naruto responded getting tired of everyone complaining, as he stepped forward. I tried to give him some encouragement "You can do it, Naruto this is nothing." I smiled at him and it put a bit of a smile on his face. I looked left and saw Hinata Hyuuga blushing a little and pushing her index fingers together.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled as he began to build chakra, in a puff of smoke he transformed into a beautiful woman doing a sexy pose and then winked at Iruka Sensei. He was completely taken by surprise. I looked completely calm on the outside but inside I was laughing so hard it took every ounce of energy I had not to roll around on the ground, Naruto ended the Jutsu smiling and point at Iruka while laughing

"Got you, that's my Sexy Jutsu." Iruka recovered quickly and shouted at Naruto "Cut the stupid tricks, this is your last warning!" Seeing Iruka Sensei shout at Naruto made me laugh and happy. Before, Iruka didn't really care about Naruto but to see him yell at him like this showed how much he cares.

After class ended I saw Iruka grab Naruto so I decided to follow them. They went to the Stone Faces and I saw what Naruto did and I was impressed. I then heard Iruka talking, so I got closer to hear but stayed out of sight. "You are cleaning up all this graffiti, understood?" Iruka looked at Naruto still not believing Naruto did this.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it..." Naruto huffed as he grabbed the bucket of water and rag. I walked up to them "Hey, you want some help?" I offered smiling. Naruto face lit up "Yeah I could use a hand!" smiling.

After a few hours Naruto smile faded and he started to groan and mutter under his breath."You're not going home 'til you clean every drop of paint." Iruka reminded him. Naruto stopped for a moment and responded "It's not like I have anyone waiting for me back home..."

He starts washing again and what he said got me thinking.

Why the other villagers do treated Naruto so coldly, even before he pulled pranks like these? They treat him badly. Why do they do that? Look at him with ice cold stare, like they just hate him.

"Hey, Ziuma, Hey!" Naruto yelling knocked out of my deep thought

"Oh, yeah, what is it Naruto?" I started to scratch the back of my head like I just got caught sleeping in class, which happens a lot. Naruto chuckled at how I was acting "Iruka said he was going to take us to get some Ichiraku Ramen when we finished up."

He was smiling really hard when he told me that. He loved eating ramen. Even the instant kind! It was frankly amazing how much ramen he ate. "Sounds good, let's get this work done then, so we can eat!"

Naruto kept his smile and replied "Yeah!"

Later that night, at Ichiraku Ramen, Iruka, Naruto, and I were sitting at the bar eating ramen. As I finished most of my ramen I heard Iruka and Naruto start talking. Iruka asked why did Naruto draw all over the hokage face and then asked him if he knew who the hokage are.

"Yes of course I do." He replied, answering the second question first, then finishing his ramen "Everybody knows they were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best, the undefeated ninja champs… and the Fourth Hokage was the one who saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing." when Naruto finished, I began to think about my dad. He also fought the Nine Tails during that time.

"Then why did you…" Iruka began to repeat his question when Naruto cut him off "Because I'm going to be greater than all of them. Me, Naruto, the next Hokage, a ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe It!" Naruto ended that statement with a raised fist.

I could see the fire in his eyes, he was serious. Iruka, however, was stunned.

I had finished my bowl of ramen, and left without telling them. I wanted to be alone so I started heading home. While walking home, I began to think about my future.

Wonder what I should do "Maybe I should talk to dad or bro about it… No, I'm sure they're busy... Oh well, I'm sure things will work out."

I said to myself as I approached the house, walked inside, took off my tabi, and sat them by the door near the others.

'Wow dad and bro are home? That is strange...' I thought to myself as I went into the living room.

"Welcome home, son."I see my father Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage sitting at the table, relaxing. Well, sort of, he was looking through some scrolls.

I also see my big brother, Asuma Sarutobi, lying on his back. "I hear the graduation test is tomorrow, you think you are going to pass this time?" Asuma snickers.

"Now, now, Asuma, don't laugh, I'm sure he will pass. He has improved in the past 2 years." Father told him smiling.

"If you say so... you know what? I will treat us all to barbecue if he passes. "

Dad and I smiled "Well get that wallet ready for tomorrow, because you are going to be seeing the leaf village headband across my head!" I said, grinning with confidence.

"Good, son, keep that confidence. I know you will do great. I have faith in you." He smiled at me. "Now you better head off to bed. You don't want to be tired tomorrow." Father said while grinning, taking the scrolls to his study. "Goodnight." he told us before closing the door to his study.

"Mm well I'm heading to bed, night, Ziuma, and good luck tomorrow." he headed off to bed.

I got up and headed for bed as well. I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping I would pass my graduation test tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The next morning I woke up, stretched my arms out, and rubbed my eyes. I then sat on the side of my bed and looked at the clock sitting on my nightstand; it was 8:30.

"Ok I got enough time," I said to myself as I headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face.

After I completed those tasks, I grabbed a comb but as I was about to comb my hair, I looked at it for a second.

"Wow, my hair is so long, it's touching my back… maybe I should get it cut…" I pondered, then just combed my hair.

After that I got dressed, putting on my blue long-sleeved shirt and pants then I put on my green flat jacket. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a silver necklace with the leaf village medallion and put it around my neck, sliding it underneath my flat jacket. I looked out the window and admired the view; it was going to be a beautiful sunny day, something I was looking forward to. I smiled and headed downstairs.

When I got to the living room I saw bento on the table with a note. I walked over and read the note: "I figured you wouldn't have enough time to make yourself something to eat so I made you breakfast. Good luck with the graduation test, I will be waiting outside the academy with your brother after the test. Love, Dad."

I smiled and sat down and clapped my hands together. "Thank you for the food," I said before eating.

I loved it when Dad makes breakfast; he makes the best rice and omelets. After finishing breakfast, I washed out the bento box and chopsticks then headed for the door, putting on my tabis then stepping out and locking the door behind me and I headed for the academy.

I entered the classroom, noticing everyone was here already. I saw Naruto sitting in the third row; I went over and sat down next to him, grinning and asking "You ready for this?"

He looked at me and mirrored my grin. "Yeah, I'm ready for this," he boasted, looking fully confident.

Iruka Sensei entered the room and began to speak: "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing area. The final test will be on the clone jutsu, so I hope you all are fully prepared this time."

When I heard him say clone jutsu I felt like my entire would was crashing down around me. "Why did have to be the clone jutsu? I'm so screwed," I thought to myself as I looked at Naruto, whom was probably thinking the same thing. I knew the clone jutsu wasn't his best technique, after all.

After a few hours my name was called out. I stepped to the front, making the tiger hand sign and building up my chakra. "Clone Jutsu!" I announced, and with a puff of smoke I looked to the left and right of me to see that I had made 2 clones.

Iruka Sensei looked at me and smiles approvingly, announcing" Congratulations, you pass!" He then told me to come to the front and get one of the Genin headbands.

I walked up and grabbed one of them; the sight of the gleaming metal headband with the leaf symbol on it was almost enough to make me jump with joy.

I restrained myself and dipped my head, saying "Thank you so much. I promise I won't let you down, Sensei."

Iruka nodded and left the testing room. I then walked back to my seat and sat down, relieved that it was over.

I started to think about how I should wear my headband. "Hmm I got it!" I took my headband and wore it on my neck.

I headed out and I looked around for my brother and father, then I felt someone put their hand on my head and ruffled my hair I looked behind me and it was Asuma.

"Hey bro I did it." I showed him my headband which I wore around my neck Asuma smiled and hugged me.

"Um bro..." I felt a little embarrassed Asuma rarely hugs me so this caught me off guard.

"Yea bro you're not embarrassed are you?" he snickered as he let me go "um no it's just it's been awhile since we hugged."

I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around me "well I promised everyone barbecue if you passed so let's go eat."

He smiled and I nodded then we went to Yakiniku the barbecue place.

When we got to Yakiniku everyone inside was celebrating Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino were all having a good time we walk pass all the celebrating family and genin till we saw Dad sitting in a private booth Bro and I went over when we got to the booth Dad got up ruffled my hair. "I'm proud of you son I knew you could do."

Dad smiled and hugged me and I hugged him back. "Thank you dad."

Dad then pulled out a sheathed tanto and handed it to me. "This is for you your mother said to give this to you when you became a genin."

I looked at it for a min it then took it from dad and held close to me "Thank you dad thank you so much." Tears up a little.

"You crying bro." snickering while ruffling my hair.

I dried my eyes and smiled "no bro let's eat I'm starving."

Then dad and bro's stomach started to growl we all laugh and sat down at the booth and after we started eating Asuma started talking to me

"Hey Ziuma what's wrong you look like you got something on your mind." I look down at my food I took a breath and exhaled "I-I'm not sure what I should do next."

Asuma chuckled "so not sure what path to walk?" I look at him and nod Asuma smiles "its ok not everyone knows what to do just got to find something you want and work for it."

Dad nods in agreement "Right is there anything you would like to do?"

I think for a moment and realized there was something "yes there is I wanted to be an Anbu."

Asuma looks a little surprised "an Anbu its dangerous work and not everyone can be an Anbu."

I looks at Asuma with a determined look on my face "I know I can do it."

Dad smiles "Very Well I wish you luck but remember this I will always be proud of you no matter what you choose to be~"

I nod and smiled "Thank you dad."

Asuma smoked a cigarette and blew the smoke upward "yea go for it I know you can do it~"

I felt so happy so good I had path and I was going to walk it with my head held high and with pride.

After Dinner we all walked home together until a Jonin came up to us in a hurry and out of breathe he spoke after cached his breath "Lord Third its awful its Naruto he stole the ancient scroll!"

After that our father expression change dramatically in a second "Go alert the Jonin and have them search for Naruto immediately we must recover that scroll!"

Jonin straighten up quickly "Yes Lord Third!" he goes off to alert the Jonin.

Dad turned to us "Asuma Ziuma go out and search for Naruto and the Scroll Ziuma consider this your first mission don't let me down."

I nod "Yes sir I won't let you down!"

Asuma smiled and we went off to find Naruto and Scroll. After a while of searching we stop on top a building. "So Asuma what's so important about this scroll?" curious about why dad was so worried.

"Ziuma that scroll contains a lot of techniques it was sealed away by the first hokage if it falls into enemy hands we would be in great danger… Ziuma go keep looking I will go find some more Jonin."

I nod and headed toward the forest after a while I find Naruto looking through the scroll near by a shed I land in from of him "Naruto what are you doing everyone is looking for you."

Naruto looks at me and smiles "I'm learning a Jutsu from this scroll if I do I can graduate!"

I looked at him and sat down with him "Mind if I learn with you?"

Naruto kept his smile "sure I don't mind the company no lets see the first Jutsu shadow clone Jutsu Ah that's my worst techniques!" scratching his head in frustration I chuckled and took a look at some of the other techniques and found and interesting one.

"Flying Raijin Jutsu…" I took a moment to copy down the Jutsu in a blank scroll I had and put it away and looks at Naruto who was still scratching his head in frustration "come on we can do it lets get to work!"

Naruto looks at me and grin "Right let's do it!"

After an hour Naruto and I we're sitting on the ground exhausted and that when Iruka Sensei found us and walked up to us grinning exhaustively "it's all over."

Naruto chuckles as Iruka's face changes I looked at Iruka "its fine Naruto had a good reason for taking the scroll."

Naruto smiled "Yep you're pretty quick Sensei I only had time to learn one technique." I looked at Iruka Sensei but I couldn't really tell what he as thinking.

Naruto spoke again feeling really happy "Listen Iruka Sensei I going to show you this amazing Jutsu then you going to let me graduate then everything will be ok that's how it works right anyone who earn a Jutsu from this scroll passes."

Iruka surprised "where did you get that idea?"

Naruto still happy "Mizuki told me about believe it he also told me where to find this scroll and this place..." stopped when he noticed Iruka shocked expression I heard the whooshing of kunai they were aimed at Naruto.

Iruka pushes Naruto out of the away while he blocks the incoming kunai pushing him against the shed he was mostly grazed but was pierced firmly with a kunai in his right thigh.

"I see you found our little hide away." A mysterious cocky voice said.

Iruka responded "yea it figures I should have known…" we all look up at a nearby tree branch to see Mizuki with two Big Shuriken on his back.

"Naruto give me the scroll now." Now I see he lured Naruto out here and tricked hi into taking the scroll that way he could kill Naruto and take the scroll that bastard.

"Wait a minute what's going on here?" Naruto was confused not understanding what was going on.

Iruka panting pulls out the kunai in his right thigh "Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll it contains forbidden Jutsu that could put this village in great danger, Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!"

Naruto glared at Mizuki as did I. Mizuki grinned "Naruto... Iruka is trying to scare you so that you can't have the scroll."

Naruto looks at Iruka I was tired of this crap "He is lying Naruto don't let him trick you!"

Mizuki chuckles "oh I will tell you who is really lying."

Iruka expression changed I was sure what it was and what did he mean by who is really lying. "No Mizuki!" Iruka screamed out in protest.

"They have been lying to you your whole life Naruto since the decree twelve years ago." Mizuki grinned I however was confused

"What decree?" Naruto asked Mizuki responded quickly "everyone knows except you."

Add me to that group because I have no idea what he is talking about.

Mizuki continued "Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now he would do anything to shut me up."

I saw the smile on Mizuki's face he was really enjoying this for some reason.

"What is this decree and why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked I could see the fear in his eyes like he wanted to know but was afraid to hear the answer.

Iruka screamed "No Mizuki it's forbidden!"

Mizuki grinned "The decree is no one can tell you the nine tailed fox is inside you."

Naruto and I included were completely shocked.

"What?!" I said still in shock could not believe what I just heard was that right did I miss hear!?

"The Nine Tailed Spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body you are the Nine Tailed Fox~!"

Iruka spoke out "Stop it!"

Mizuki continued "They all have been sneaking around hiding it from you for your whole life, didn't you think it was strange the way they treated you like dirt like they hated you for just being alive!"

Naruto started to tear while repeating no several times.

"Naruto…" Iruka said.

"That is why you will never be accepted in this village even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki just enjoying every minute.

Iruka winces in pain grabbing his injured leg.

I see Mizuki spinning one of the shurikens from his back "Die Naruto."

He throws it at Naruto and just before it could hit him I jump in the way and cover him and the shuriken pierces my back.

Iruka surprised as well as Mizuki.

I pull out the shuriken and threw it on the ground in front of Iruka I whisper to Naruto to run for it he gets up and runs and I follow him before Mizuki can chase us Iruka picks up the shuriken and threw it at Mizuki.

Naruto and I are jumping from branch to branch I felt like I was about to collapse Naruto looks back about stop grabs me and we jump drop down in some bushes then we sit down. I as keeping a look out for Mizuki then Naruto spoke "w-why did you save me?" looks at me and I smiles "Because your my friend Naruto I always wondered why people treated you badly now I know but I don't care because you're not the Nine Tailed Fox like Mizuki said your…"

"Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaf" Iruka said finishing my sentence I took a look and saw Mizuki in front of a tree and I looked back at Naruto tears was running down his face I smiled.

Mizuki looking irritated "you actually believe that drivel…"

Takes the last shuriken off his back and prepares to throw it at Iruka "Iruka I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind you're finished!"

After that Naruto leaped out and kneed Mizuki in the face causing him to fly backwards and the shuriken to fly upward towards the trees Naruto landed on his feet and planted the scroll upward on the ground and jumped out and stood beside him and at the same time.

"If you ever lay a hand on our Sensei we will kill you!" we stared him down in angry

"Big talk I destroy you both with a single blow!" Mizuki threaten us but Naruto and I weren't afraid we both make the clone sign "Bring on you fool I will give it back to you a thousand fold."

Mizuki grinned "oh yea then show me what you two got!"

We both shouted out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and just like that there was an army of me and Naruto.

Mizuki fell back on his butt cowering in fear then we beat crap out of him till it was near dawn Mizuki was completely immobilized Naruto and I rubbed the back of our heads

"look like we both got carried away you alright Iruka Sensei?" i got over and check his injuries.

Iruka responded with a yes then "hey Naruto come here I have something I want to give you." Naruto goes over to him "First close your eyes." Naruto groaned and closed his eyes for the next couple of minutes Iruka took off Naruto goggles and his headband and then put his headband around Naruto's head.

"Ugh Iruka Sensei how much longer?"

I chuckled and so did Iruka "ok open them."

And as Naruto opened his eyes the sun rose "Congratulations you graduate~"

When I heard that I felt so happy for Naruto "and to Celebrate we are going out for ramen tonight~"

Naruto stood there for a minute then leaped on Iruka Sensei and hugged him I stood there and smiled.

After the scroll was returned and Mizuki was taken into custody I met with my father in his office with my brother Asuma "and that's my report Lord Third."

Dad smiled "Very good work you have the makings of a great shinobi you both are dismissed."

I smiled I felt so overjoyed to hear father say that I bow and left with Asuma we returned home and we both went to bed man was I tired~.


End file.
